heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pablo Picasso
Pablo Picasso ist ein ::Künstler des 20. Jahrhunderts. Geboren am 25. Oktober 1881 in Málaga, Spanien, mit dem vollen Namen Pablo Diego José Santiago Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno Crispín Crispiniano de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santisima Trinidad Ruiz Blasco y Picasso Lopez, ist am 8. April 1973 in Mougins, Frankreich, im Exil gestorben. Er ist einer der bekanntesten französisch-spanischen Maler, Grafiker, Bildhauer und Autoren des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sein Gesamtwerk umfasst hunderte Gemälde, tausende Zeichnungen und Grafiken, viele Plastiken und Keramiken, deren Gesamtzahl auf Zahlen zwischen 50.000 und 120.000 geschätzt wird. 1 885 Gemälde, 1 228 Skulpturen, 2 880 Keramiken, 7 089 Zeichng., 342 Tapisserien, 150 Hefte/Entwürfe, 30 000 Drucke (gravures, lithographies, etc.). Nach Robinson 1999, Habarta 2000) Er prägte verschiedene Stilrichtungen/Ausdrucksformen, zunächst den Kubismus gemeinsam mit Georges Braque. Er selbst wurde als Erwachsener durch den Zweiten Weltkrieg stark geprägt, der in Spanien bereits seit 1936 durch den Franco-Putsch seine Vorboten zeigte. Er selbst war als Bürger mit der Politik des republikanischen und sozialistischen Spaniens eng verbunden. Als Künstler prägte er durchaus eigene Kunstrichtungen, die aber Stile seiner Epoche aufnahmen. Zu den bekanntesten Werken … * Guernica * Harlekine (aus der comedia del`arte) * Frauenköpfe * die Bordellszene aus dem Vorort A. von Barcelona (Las Chiqas; freundlich aber verfälschend Les senyoretes del carrer d’Avinyó / Dem. d'Avignon genannt) Sein Leben * Kindheit (Mutter, Schwester) und Ausbildung/Jugend (Vater, Barcelona) * Frühe Jahre (Paris) Ehe, eigene Familie, bekanntgewordene feste Beziehungen Im Leben Picassos gab es manche längere Beziehung zu Frauen, er ist Vater von vier Kindern in drei verschiedenen Beziehungen und heiratete zweimal. Hier eine zeitliche Übersicht zu 12 Namen in ca. 70 Jahren, die in der bekannten Literatur genannt werden (dabei Jahresangaben und die Namen der Kinder aus einigen der Beziehungen): * Lücken zu: ** Madeleine (Schwangerschaft; Abtreibung; die ihn zurückweist) - als Bildmotiv mehrfach vorhanden ** Germaine Pichot wurde als Laure Gargallo geboren. In jungen Jahren heiratete sie einen Florentin. Unter dem Namen LF lernte sie Picasso in Paris kennen, als er im Jahr 1900. ... 1906 Heirat Ramon Pichot (en WP , vollständig. Name Ramon Pichot i Gironès, baskisch R P ) ** Während Picasso zunächst eine Affäre mit Louise Lenoir, die er unter dem Namen Odette * Fernande Olivier (1881-1966) intensive Beziehung zwi. 1904-1912 (sie war eine verheiratete Frau) * Marcelle Humbert - Eva Gouel (1885-1915 im Alter von 30 Jahren an einer akuten Krankheit gestorben), von ihm Eva Gouel genannt; intensive Beziehung ab 1912 * Gaby Lespinasse (geborene Gabrielle Depeyre; 1888 - um 1970), intensive Beziehung zwi. 1915/1916. Gabrielle Depeyre wies einen Heiratsantrag von Picasso zurück und heiratete etwas später Herbert Lespinasse (23. April 1917) in Saint-Tropez. * Irène Lagut (geborene Marie-Reine Onésime Lagut, 1893-1994) - Picasso hatte danach im Frühjahr 1916 eine Beziehung mit der Künstlerin, die aber ebenfalls seine Heiratsambitionen ablehnte. * Olga Khokhlova/Chochlowa-Picasso (1891-1955; Heirat am 12. Juli 1918 in Paris) intensive Beziehung zwi. 1917-1927 ** gemeinsamer Sohn Paulo (Paul; 1921-1975), Vater von drei Enkelkindern PP: Pablito (1949-1973), Marina (1951), Bernard (1959). * Marie-Thérèse Walter (1909–1977) intensive Beziehung zwi. 1927-1936 ** gemeinsame Tochter Maya (5. September 1935 – ) (Geburtsname Maria de la Concepcion Picasso) * Dora Maar (Geburtsnamen sind Henriette Theodora Markovitch; 1907-1997) intensive Beziehung zwi. 1936-1943 * Françoise Gilot (* 1921) intensive Beziehung zwi. 1943 – 1953, sie heiratet später (1970) Jonas Salk (Nur von Françoise Gilot ist bekannt, dass sie Picasso verlassen hat.) ** gemeinsamer Sohn Claude Picasso (* 15. Mai 1947) (Geburtsnamen Claude Pierre Pablo Picasso) ** gemeinsame Tochter Paloma Picasso (* 19. April 1949) (Geburtsnamen Anne Paloma Picasso) * Geneviève Laporte (1927) intensive Beziehung zwi. 1951-1953 * Hinweis zu: Sylvette David, sie hat später ihren Namen in Lydia Corbett geändert (1934 — ), hatte keine private Beziehung zu P., Modell im Jahr 1954 (sie war in der Zeit bereits mit ihrem späteren Ehemann Toby Jellinek verlobt) * Jacqueline Roque/Picasso (1926 –1986; Heirat in Vallauris am 2. März 1961) intensive Beziehung ab 1955 Letzte Phase Auswahl aus seinen Gemälden :(Sortierung nach Jahren; ohne Zeichnungen und Grafik) Ein Picassozitat, publ. 1964 in Frz. :::Warum, glauben Sie, datiere ich alles, was ich mache? Weil es nicht genügt, die Arbeiten eines Künstlers zu kennen, man muss auch wissen, wann, warum, wie und unter welchen Bedingungen er sie schuf … es ist mir wichtig, der Nachwelt eine möglichst vollständige Dokumentation zu hinterlassen … Nun wissen Sie, warum ich alles, was ich mache, datiere. :::::Pablo Picasso, 1943, nach Brassai: Gespräche mit Picasso. Rowohlt, Reinbek bei Hamburg 1966 (frz. Orig.: Conversations avec Picasso. Gallimard, Paris 1964), S. 79 f Häufig über ihn genannte Stilrichtungen u. a. Epochierungen mit grober Zeitangabe: :: Jugend, erste Jahre als Künstler (1901–1907) :: Blaue Periode :: Beginn der Rosa Periode :: Kubismus (1908–1914) :: Distanzierung von den "Salonkubisten" :: Erster Weltkrieg (1914–1918) :: Abkehr von den Kubisten (1916–1924) :: Auseinandersetzung mit dem Surrealismus (1924–1936) :: Der Spanische Bürgerkrieg – Guernica (1936–1939) :: Zweiter Weltkrieg (1939–1945) :: Die späteren Jahre (1945–1973) :: Vallauris und Cannes Gemälde Zeitabschnitt A xxx * * vor 1901 * 1897, Ciencia y Caridad, auf dt. Wissenschaft und Barmherzigkeit, 249,5 cm x ca. 300, Museu Picasso, Barcelona (im Film verw.) * Primera Comunión, auf dt. Erstkommunion (im Film verw.) * 1901 * El entierro de Casagemas (auf dt. Evokation – Das Begräbnis Casagemas, frz. Evocation - L'enterrement de Casagemas. 150 × 90 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris * * 1902 * Orig.titel - Eingeschlafene Trinkerin (Buveuse assoupie), 80 × 60,5 cm, Kunstmuseum Bern * * 1903 * La Celestina (Célestine; The Woman with a Cataract) * 1904 * Madeleine (69 x 52 cm; Bspl. bei pi) * * 1905 * Les Saltimbanques, 212 × 229 cm (auf dt: Die Gaukler, National Gallery of Art, Washington) * Sitzender Harlekin * Junge mit Pfeife 190… ::etc. .... * 1906: Bildnis Allan Stein, Gouache auf Karton, 74 × 59,7 cm, Baltimore Museum of Art. Siehe Repro im Web: Abb. * 1906: Bildnis Gertrude Stein, 100 × 81 cm, The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York * 1906: diverse Selbstbildnisse, z. B. The Philadelphia Museum of Art * 1907: Les Demoiselles d’Avignon, Ramon Pichot i Gironès243,9 × 233,7 cm, Museum of Modern Art, New York. Siehe Repro im Web: * 1908: Die große Dryade, 185 × 108 cm, Eremitage, St. Petersburg * 1910: Porträt Ambroise Vollard, 92 × 65 cm, Puschkin-Museum, Moskau. Siehe Repro im Web: Abb. * 1910: Daniel-Henry Kahnweiler, 101 × 73 cm, The Art Institute of Chikago. Siehe Repro im Web: * 1910: Frau mit Senftopf, etwa 29 × 24 cm, Gemeentmuseum, The Hague. Siehe Repro im Web: Abb. * …… * 1920: Zwei sitzende Frauen, 195 × 163 cm, Kunstsammlung Nordrhein-Westfalen, Düsseldorf. Siehe Repro im Web: * 1921: Drei Musikanten, 200,7 × 222,9 cm, Museum of Modern Art, New York. Siehe Repro im Web: 1923 * Die Flöte des Pan, Öl auf Leinwand, 205 ? 174,5 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris Abb. 1924 * Paolo als Harlekin, Öl auf Leinwand, 130 ? 97 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris 1925 * Die Umarmung (Der Kuss), 130,5 ? 97,7 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris Abb. * Die drei Tänzerinnen (Les Trois Danseuses), Öl auf Leinwand, 215 ? 142 cm, Tate Modern, London 1927 * Sitzende Frau, Öl auf Holz, 130 ? 97 cm, The Museum of Modern Art, New York 1930 * Sitzende Badende am Meeresstrand, Öl auf Leinwand, 163,2 ? 129,5 cm, The Museum of Modern Art, New York 1932 * Akt mit grünen Blättern und Büste, Öl auf Leinwand, 162 ? 130 cm, Privatbesitz * Mädchen vor dem Spiegel, Öl auf Leinwand, 162,5 ? 130 cm, The Museum of Modern Art, New York * Le Rêve (Gemälde) (Der Traum), Öl auf Leinwand, 130 ? 98 cm, Privatbesitz 1935 * Interieur mit zeichnendem Mädchen, Öl auf Leinwand, 130 ? 195 cm, Museum of Modern Art, New York 1937 * Bildnis Dora Maar, Öl auf Leinwand, 92 ? 65 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris Abb. * Porträt Lee Millers als Arlésienne, Öl auf Leinwand, Museu Picasso, Barcelona Abb. * Die weinende Frau, Tate Modern, London Abb. * Guernica, Öl auf Leinwand, 349,3 ? 776,6 cm, Museo Reina Sofia, Madrid 1939 * Nächtlicher Fischfang in Antibes, Öl auf Leinwand, 205,7 ? 345,4 cm, Museum of Modern Art, New York 1941 * Dora Maar mit Katze (Dora Maar au Chat), Öl auf Leinwand, 130 ? 97 cm, Privatbesitz 1945 * Das Beinhaus, Öl auf Leinwand, 199,8 ? 250,1 cm, Museum of Modern Art, New York 1946 * La femme-fleur (Woman-Flower), Porträt von Francoise Gilot, 146 x 89 cm, Collection Particuliére 1951 * Masacre en Corea, 109,5 x 209,5 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris 1954 * Porträt von Sylvette, Öl auf Leinwand, 81 x 65 cm, Privatbesitz Abb. Bildauswahl aus einer Porträtreihe Sylvettes 1956 * Das Atelier „La Californie“ in Cannes, 89 x 116 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris 1957 * Las Meninas nach Velazquez, 194 x 260 cm, Museu Picasso, Barcelona Abb. 1958 * Der Sturz des Ikarus, 800 x 1000 cm, Wandgemälde im UNESCO-Gebäude in der Delegates’ Lobby, Paris 1961 * Frühstück im Freien nach Manet, Öl auf Leinwand, 60 ? 73 cm, Museum Ludwig, Köln * Jacqueline bei pi; Aquatinta, drypoint, Gravuren 1963 * Frau mit Spiegel, Öl auf Leinwand, 116 x 89 cm, Privatbesitz * El pintor y la modelo. Museo Reina Sofia, Madrid, mehrere Fassungen 1964 * Femme au chat assise dans un fauteuil, 130 x 81 cm, Christie’s, New York an Dimitri Mavromatis 1965 * Nackte Frau, Öl auf Leinwand, 115,8 ? 88,5 cm, Christie’s, London 1969 * Zwei Kämpfer III, roter Filzstift auf Papier, 11,7 x 18,4 cm, Sotheby’s, London 1971 * Mann mit Pfeife, 130,2 x 97,2 cm, Sotheby’s, London 1972 * Der junge Maler III, 91 ? 72,5 cm, Musée Picasso, Paris 1972 * Selbstporträt, Wachsstift auf Papier, 65,7 ? 50,5 cm, Fuji Television Gallery, Tokio Abb. 1973 * Sitzender Mann, rote Kreide auf Papier, 33,7 ? 26,7 cm, Sotheby’s, London * * …… Datierung ungefähr * …… * …… Unklare Datierung * …… * …… www Siehe bei Bedarf auch den ausführlichen Artikel: * wikipedia - (beachte auch die anderen Versionen in anderen Sprachen ! ) * Listen in der frz.sprachigen WP: 1889_—_1900 • 1901 — 1910 • 1911 — 1920 • bzw. | en:WP 1889 — 1900 • 1901 — 1910 | references, Anmerkg: Pic Kategorie:Art